


《他是星灵族》53

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 2





	《他是星灵族》53

53  
在东海眼中，赫宰最奇怪同时也最性感的特点就是——事无荤素，他都能在此前量化分析，制定一套不会出错的规划。  
譬如，这一袋子如此之多的情趣用品，李赫宰硬是能给它们分门别类，划分标准不仅根据体积大小，还有每个产品使用什么型号的电池。  
接着，赫宰为跳蛋装上纽扣电池，按摩棒则是五号电池…他纤长又骨节分明的手指窸窣地动作着，在东海看来，就像是在摆弄电动牙刷。  
所以小朋友眼睛一闭，当作是被电动牙刷操了吧。

不过在此之前，东海还有没办完的“正经事”：“赫，你别忘了给起范签名。”  
“怎么？他要拿去等以后升值卖钱吗？”赫宰笑了声，心下：金起范就随口一说，你也随便听听得了。  
“我不知道。”东海反还极其认真，并从背包中翻找出马克笔与签名板，“但是我们公司有很多艺人没用过的空白签名板，我就拿来了。”  
“？”赫宰满脸问号，“李东海傻子。”  
“我才不是…”  
不等小孩儿顶撞他，赫宰夺过东海手中的马克笔：“好啊，给你签。”  
但李赫宰言谈间的氛围已经不太对劲，不，是很不对劲…  
“呀！李赫宰！”  
东海被赫宰压上床不说，连身子都被蛮横地翻了过去。  
此刻人为刀俎我为鱼肉，东海屁股一凉，赫宰竟直接扒掉他内裤，并掌掴他袒露在外的屁股一下，旋即是——  
“啊！”  
小虎惨叫，李赫宰这个王八蛋竟然拿马克笔…呜呜呜…  
赫宰得意又戏谑的声音自身后传来：“签好咯。”  
是的，李赫宰用马克笔直接把名字签在了东海屁股上，一套动作行云流水，毫无拖沓。  
而后，赫宰揉捏着东海发抖的臀瓣，还兀自说：“要不要再补充一下，写‘李赫宰的’，比直接写‘李赫宰’要好吧？”  
根本不等东海拒绝，赫宰一手扣住东海乱动的手腕，右利手在原先的名字后又加了个“的”。  
笔水擦上肉体时的痒痒与微凉，东海羞耻的闷声落泪，赫宰揉弄他的手法又越发色情。  
不过欺负也只是一时间的逗猫行为，赫宰还是贴上东海耳朵，与他温柔地：“乖乖，我们做完就把它洗掉，好不好？”  
“呜呜…你现在洗…”  
“那多可惜呀。”赫宰欲要亲吻东海的耳垂，却被对方避开，便也来了“脾气”，有些粗鲁地咬上东海的脖子，又吸又舔。  
逐渐地，身下东海的哭声再度换为轻喘。  
东海选择了妥协：“那…你答应我。”  
“什么？”  
“你在我屁股上写字的事情，只有我们两个知道。”小老虎委屈，“你不能告诉起范，而且事后要给起范在签名板上好好签字，听到了吗？”  
“小笨蛋，我一天到晚跟谁说这些事啊。”赫宰无语，又被东海傻乎乎的可爱劲儿感染，捉着他黏上泪水的脸颊亲了又亲，“最后一晚了，不想和我做吗？”  
“…要是不想的话，就不会跟你回这边了。”东海从来不是能憋住话的类型，“但我没想到你老是欺负我。”  
“所以要说你讨厌我，你恨我了吗？”是到这个环节了吗？  
结果东海摇摇头，撒娇地努嘴：“我…我不讨厌。”又悄声补充，“我不讨厌赫宰在床上欺负我，而且…”  
赫宰忍俊不禁：“好了，我知道，而且你还很享受。”  
东海背过脸去，嘟囔：“我可没说过。”

赫宰起身去鼓捣那些首次投入使用的情趣用品，并问在床上趴着的东海：“海海想好先用什么了吗？”  
小虎气死了，往身后砸枕头：“你自己看啦！”  
赫宰又摆弄片刻，东海听迟迟没人作声，便回头看了眼，发现对方正盯着他，目光灼灼，手上还拿着个跳蛋。  
东海以为跳蛋是要塞进后穴的，但他熟悉的赫宰那根比这个大得太多，有什么好怕的——思及此，却发现赫宰竟将跳蛋绑在了他分身上。  
赫宰：“贴心吧，这样你就不用自慰了。”  
“呜呜…”坏家伙！首尔来的坏家伙！  
赫宰的“小老虎人体改造”继续进行，比如乳夹，东海的乳头本身并不如女性敏感，但由于掺杂着“羞辱”他的性质，东海的前胸一片羞赧的绯红，还来回起伏。  
赫宰轻抚东海滚烫的脸颊：“夹着这个疼吗？”  
“还好…”东海避开赫宰灼热的视线，“你要弄就快点。”

而后是置入后穴的按摩棒，由于尺寸比赫宰的要小太多，因此在顶端涂上大量润滑液后，算得上轻松便直接顶进了东海的肉穴。  
赫宰将东海从床上捞起来，让对方呈跪坐在床的姿势，自己也将身上衣物脱干净，赫然勃起的肉棒在东海眼前乱晃。  
东海泫然欲泣，眼里泪水充盈，在赫宰看来却是肉欲十足，便以站着的姿势，把住自己那根往东海嘴里送：“海海要不要吃？”  
东海没有言语上的回答，而是伸出舌头，轻轻舔舐赫宰的龟头，小狗一样。接着张开嘴，将比所有情趣用品的尺寸都大的赫宰那根含入。  
赫宰手上握着各类遥控器，最先将乳夹的打开，紧跟着是一阵震动声响起，东海立刻埋怨地从下方瞪了他一眼，但碍于嘴中的硬物来回顶弄，也说不出具体的拒绝言辞。  
从赫宰的位置，隐约能看到东海茶色的乳头被震动的夹子折磨成了不同以往的红色，东海吞吐他肉棒的速度也慢了些，而逐渐耽于自己的享受。  
赫宰：“好好舔。”  
说完，又扣着东海的后脑勺：“老公要操你的嘴巴了。”  
东海在舔舐的过程中呻吟并点头，之后是身下绑着他老二的跳蛋有所动作——赫宰打开了跳蛋的开关，由于性器被直接摩擦，东海的快感飙升，咽进嘴里的叫床声都变调。  
“海海爽不爽？”赫宰也不由喘起粗气，快感不仅源于被口交，还有视觉上的冲击，他的漂亮宝贝儿被各种情趣玩具折磨，并在此过程中获得了羞耻的快感，便开启最后一步，打开了按摩棒的开关。  
从赫宰的视角看去，跪坐在床，两腿岔开一些的东海，看得到他微凸起来的小嘴正吮吸着男人的性器，再往下的乳首被折腾成了情欲的深粉色，然后是随着跳蛋乱晃的老二，以及挺翘的蜜色臀部一下下吃入抖动的按摩棒。  
东海已经被耻感折磨到不敢睁眼，赫宰轻抚他的银色头发，在“残酷”对待中显露出一些难得的温柔：“海海舒服吗？”  
东海将赫宰的含进喉咙里，小心翼翼地点头。  
赫宰拔出东海嘴中的肉根，柱身绕着小孩儿沾满唾液的嘴唇滑动，并时不时拍打一下他漂亮精致的脸蛋，旋即捏他下巴，强迫东海与自己对视：“上面和下面一起被操的感觉爽吗？宝贝儿。”  
东海的大眼睛里是近乎于失焦的沉醉，连簌簌的泪水都像勾引：“爽，我还要。”  
赫宰的防线被击溃，复又将肉棒塞入东海口中，听他不断破碎地呻吟，是以故作求饶的姿态在缠着他继续侵犯。  
可恶的、漂亮的情欲笨蛋。  
被绑着跳蛋的分身与赫宰几乎是在同一时刻攀到高潮，东海射的时候连脚趾都微微蜷起，赫宰则拔出在他口中吞吐的肉棒，命令东海：“帮我打出来。”  
东海已经没什么自主的意识，就听赫宰说的，两手并用，上下套弄起对方濒临爆发的性器。  
不消多时，东海脸上一烫，赫宰射得他一脸横七竖八的精液。小孩儿竟还张了嘴，接住一些喝掉。  
赫宰感受着窒息般的快感，轻轻拍打对方脸颊，骂了声：“骚货。”  
东海这次真变成了任人亵玩的漂亮娃娃，被顶弄许久的喉咙声音都哑了，但还是拽着赫宰的手臂，讨饶似的喃喃：“一会儿用我后面嘛。”  
完了完了，赫宰感觉是把自己玩进去了。  
东海痴迷于他，他何尝不为这个家伙发疯。

赫宰刚要拿手纸擦拭东海脸上的精液，就见对方扶着他手，撒娇一样：“我等不及了，你快进来。”  
“海海好主动啊。”赫宰就势压上东海，身躯交叠，抹开他脸上黏着的精液，咬住他嘴唇亲吻，“自己把后面的拔了，再拿我的塞进去。”  
东海已然是溺在欲海的状态，便乖乖听话，按赫宰所说，把着那根比按摩棒尺寸大不少的肉棒往身下被开拓过的后穴送入。  
被按摩棒撑得松软的肉穴迅速适应了赫宰的，东海亦配合地朝上抬腰，让体内的性器进得更深。  
“啊…好大…”嘴边的呻吟无法克制，眼角也在同时滑落激动的泪水，与脸上的精液杂糅在一起。  
赫宰看眼前的东海，银发的美丽少年就像被欲望驱逐出圣殿的堕天使，并允许身上的男人肆意侵犯。思及此，赫宰开始动作，挺胯抽插，对准东海里面最敏感的花心操弄。  
“宝贝儿。”赫宰贴在对方耳边，“喜欢吗？”  
东海点头，咬着下唇，圆圆的眼睛小兔子似的发红：“喜欢。”  
说着，东海坐起来些，抱着赫宰脖子：“我想用这个姿势。”  
“怎么了吗？”  
赫宰扶着东海的双腿，让对方骑乘在身上，下体打桩的动作仍旧毫不减慢。  
东海被顶得乱晃几下，又伸出手，摸摸赫宰脸颊：“这样方便看着你。”  
为了听清东海说的话，赫宰的动作放缓。  
小朋友在迷乱的情欲之中，笑得真挚：“我舍不得你，想一直看着你。”  
赫宰抱紧身上人的腰肢，猛地操弄几个来回，又舔舔骑在他身上的东海的乳尖，在对方身体上留下一个接一个吻痕：“我也舍不得你。”  
接着是漫长的湿吻，用了要把对方榨干的力气，东海甚至连自己一共射了几次都记不清。  
意识模糊，眼里是情欲的热泪，脸上是赫宰带着咸味的汗水与精液。  
东海执意要与赫宰面对面做爱，赫宰便也没再换过姿势。只不过到最后，恍惚的视线，唯有下体连接着阵阵酥麻有如触电般的快感。

东海以为，赫宰说得没错，他要是女孩子，他俩保准是奔着一年抱仨的指标去的。

事后，夸张到他们出的汗与喷射在外的精液将东海屁股上的马克笔字迹都模糊掉了。  
赫宰还懊恼：“应该用后背位上你一次的。”  
东海有气无力地瞪了他一眼，只剩手指头还自如活动，指指旁边的空白签名板：“给起范签名，不要忘了。”  
赫宰笑了声，边签名，还与东海使眼色，瞟了瞟被放在一旁的按摩棒，说道：“等你回国了，要是想我上你，就用那个玩吧。”  
东海听了，亮晶晶的大眼睛剜了对方一眼。  
赫宰又添了句：“记得要给我打电话，让我听到你的声音。”  
说着，还模仿东海方才的叫床，哼哼了两声。  
东海从床上坐起，腿锁着坐在地板上签字的赫宰脖子，与他玩闹，小火龙喷火：“你不要总拿我开玩笑！”  
结果动作过大，赫宰手边的签名板被小老虎一爪子踩碎了。

小虎抓狂，命令赫宰打电话给起范道歉。  
起范的回话：“其实…我也没那么想要李赫宰的签名……而且你们刚做完吧？不要让我成为你们夫妻情趣中的一环，谢了。”


End file.
